un final digno de ti
by cuchuflett4
Summary: gracias por haberme ayudado tantas veces, gracias por haberme usado y engañado... si no fuera por ti, yo no seria lo que hoy soy. yo no seria esta mujer que ves aqui, de pie. no seria una gran actris y no estaria a punto de escribir una nueva historia como madre. yo sin ti, no seria nada. gracias por existir y ser la escoria mas gran del mundo. eres el bastardo que mas amo.
1. Chapter 1

**Solo quiero llorar**

 _skip beat no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco._

 _este es un two-shot. espero que les guste_

 _"-quisiera llorar, para darte el mejor final- (segundo aniversario)"_

 **disfrutenla...**

* * *

 **solo quiero llorar**

No sé como describirlo, no lo entiendo… hace solo un par de horas yo estaba riendo y llorando de felicidad, pero ahora, ni siquiera esas lagrimas no son capaces de bajar libremente por mis mejillas. Mis ojos solo miran fijamente hacia el frente y a pesar de todo; la muerte y los lamentos, esas lágrimas se resisten a florecer en mis ojos.

Quisiera acercarme a los padres más respetables y fuertes que conozco, sonreírles y abrasarlos cariñosamente para demostrarles que no están solos; sé que ellos lo saben, pero también se que un abraso mío los sacaría de aquella dulce pesadilla por la que están pasando y los traería de regreso a este cruel cuento de horror. Si a mí me duele tremendamente mirar al frente y ver a todo el mundo reunido alrededor del cuerpo de un hombre, seguramente a ellos ha de dolerle mucho más. ¿Cuánto más les dolería si yo me acercara y los abrazara?

–…Su madre parece ser muy fuerte.- comenta Takarada Lory apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

Si, su madre es muy fuerte y siempre lo ha sido. Una mujer excepcional; modesta, valiente, energética y servicial. Siempre dispuesta a sonreír para el resto, guardando en las sombras de su corazón sus mayores temores y tormentos. Sé que en este momento esta sonriendo nostálgicamente, intentando ocultar aquel dolor que intenta guardar en lo profundo de su ser, pero, puedo verlo. Puedo ver esa dulce sombra de tristeza que empaña sus ojos y mantiene a raya sus sentimientos. Sé que cuando la ceremonia termine y le toque volver a su hogar, ella no podrá soportar el haber perdido a su único hijo…

…Abrasarla en este momento sería el peor error que podría cometer.

– Mogami-san, creo que deberías acercarte y…- menciona Takarada-san, pero se detiene al sentir las leves reacciones nerviosas que se extienden por mi cuerpo. Es insoportable lo que siento, pero, no puedo llorar… no lo entiendo. Quiero llorar y quiero ser parte del triste cuadro que tengo frente a mí, pero mi cuerpo me lo impide. Lo único que siento, son el cosquilleo de los temblores que me recorren.

Me apoyo contra el brazo del hombre que antes era mi jefe e intento respirar. A pesar de estar en medio de un parque, el aire es tan denso que se me vuelve imposible respirar. Mi mente solo puede pensar en los recuerdos de mi infancia y mi antigua yo diciendo "Sho-chan". –El me había invitado al lanzamiento de su nuevo disco. Había mencionado que celebraría una fiesta luego de la conferencia de prensa y deseaba verme allí, celebrando su gran consolidación como el mejor cantante de Japón… Menciono que no había problema con que fuera acompañada de algún imbécil, ya que lo único que le importaba era verme allí y yo… yo.- cada segundo es más tortuoso. Mi estomago esta contraído desde hace horas, pero, parece ser que aun tiene fuerzas para apretarse. –… yo corte la llamada como siempre lo he hecho. No creí que sería la última vez que escucharía su voz… no me arrepiento de todo lo que viví junto a Sho-chan. No me arrepiento de haber visto el hombre que realmente era… no me arrepiento de haberlo retado y haberle dicho que sería más exitosa que él. No me arrepiento de haberlo llamado "demonio" o "imbécil" o "bastardo". Sé que sea donde sea que este… sinceramente me gustaría que fuera al cielo, pero si no ha de ser posible, me conformo con saber que puede descansar en paz y ayudar a sus padres en todo lo que sea posible.-

–Puedes estás segura de que el te está escuchando en este momento.- afirma Lory antes de abrasarme con la intención de que mi cuerpo deje de temblar, pero es imposible. No puedo llorar y el cosquilleo dentro de mí, va en aumento. Tengo miedo y el temblor de mi cuerpo es la única forma de desahogar mis penas.

Respiro hondo y decido levantar mis ojos para mirar la ceremonia que es presidida por un sacerdote. – no me arrepiento siquiera de haberme enamorado perdidamente de él mientras era una niña…

–Kyoko-chan… por favor, basta. Deja de torturarte con tus recuerdos.- pide Lory, a la vez que siento su brazo tomarme con mayor firmeza. Ahora realmente si estoy temblando. – Mientras más recuerdes, mientras más te abraces a esos sentimientos de antaño, mas temblaras y más daño te harás…- agrega despertando un cálido sentimiento en mi interior.

– Él era el único que alegraba mis días de infancia… lo siento Lory-san, pero por favor escúcheme. Solo escuche mis palabras… es lo único que necesito.- murmuro y respiro hondo. Son tantos los recuerdos que inundan mi mente y me ahogan lentamente, que mi única salvación es decirlos. – yo ame mucho a Sho-chan. Incluso después de lo que me hizo, seguí guardándole cariño. Aun le guardo cariño… No, más que eso. Yo lo amo. Hace meses atrás, me di cuenta de que mi amor por Shotaro jamás había desaparecido. No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo afrontarlo. Estuve bastante ensimismada por unos días, hasta que Ren me encerró en el camerino y dio inicio a una interrogación…- un pequeño tic en la mano de Lory me alerto de que él no estaba al tanto de ese insignificante detalle. –le explique a Ren que yo amaba a Shotaro, que lo había descubierto hace unos días y no sabía cómo afrontarlo.-

– Disculpa Kyoko, pero… ¿has llamado a Ren por su nombre y sin honoríficos?- pregunto Takarada-san y yo apoye mi cabeza nuevamente contra su hombro, dándole a conocer que así era. ¿Por qué tendría que llamar a Ren por su apellido o con honoríficos?

Desde que Lory-san dejo su puesto como presidente para proceder a delegarle el título a su hijo, el padre de María-chan, todo en la empresa ha cambiado. El prestigio de LMEntretenciones era aun mayor y nuestros trabajos eran conocidos masivamente a nivel mundial. Cada día, a nosotros como actores, nos llegaban mas ofertas de trabajo y sinceramente nos faltaban vidas para cumplir con tantas obras y novelas en las que nos ofrecían un papel protagónico. Simplemente debíamos saber priorizar… Al menos eso era lo que empezamos a hacer Ren y yo, por consejo de Yashiro-san. Él se convirtió en mi manager y siguió a cargo, igual que siempre, de la agenda personal de Ren.

Con Yashiro ayudándome a organizar mis tiempos, todo mi trabajo se convirtió en una bella sinfonía que dio paso a melódicos encuentros casuales con "mi sempai" o ex superior, ya que yo me gradué de Love Me antes de que Lory-san dejara su puesto de presidente. Mi graduación me convirtió automáticamente en una actriz consagrada en el mundo del espectáculo y me coloco al nivel de Tsuruga Ren o, mejor dicho, Kuon Hizuri… Si, Ren es Kuon y Kuon es mi _Corn_.

Ren me lo conto… hace un tiempo atrás. Desde aquel entonces conozco todos los secretos de Kuon y él los míos, por eso me atreví a confesarle mi amor por Fuwa Shotaro. Nunca deje de amar y querer a Sho-chan, pues claro… fuimos y somos hermanos. Aunque el haya muerto lo seguiremos siendo. Lo seguiré amando como aquel hermano que cuido de mí cuando era pequeña… se preocupo a su manera y sería muy feo de mi parte desmentir que fue un hijo de puta realmente, pero, también seria muy feo si no digiera y contara todas aquellas bonitas veces en las que fui tratada como una princesa por él. Recuerdo muchos momentos, pero, los que quedaron grabados en mi corazón son solo cuatro situaciones.

Cuando tenía tres años, siempre quise que mi madre me felicitara por mis dibujos, pero ella nunca mostro interés alguno en ellos… Shotaro me vio llorar un día, tomo uno de mis dibujos y se lo llevo hasta su casa para colocarlo en la pared de su pieza, adornándolo como si fuera un gran y hermoso tesoro…

Mi siguiente recuerdo es cuando me caí jugando en las rocas del rio, esa oportunidad Sho-chan me llevo a caballito hasta su casa. Allí pidió a su madre un botiquín y me ayudo a colocarme unas banditas sobre las heridas que me había hecho.

El tercer recuerdo que tengo es de la escuela, iba en el quinto grado y no tenia amigas porque todas me odiaban, ya que yo vivía con Sho-chan. Las niñas siempre me molestaban y un día entre a la sala y vi todas mis cosas tiradas en el piso, mis lápices quebrados por la mitad y mi almuerzo en el basurero. Recuerdo que ese día no estuve en clases durante toda la mañana y la tarde, simplemente no entre a la sala. No quería ver la cara de mis compañeros y escuchar sus risas burlonas, así que me quede sentada en una banca detrás del gimnasio. Espere hasta media hora después del timbre para ir a casa y fui a la sala para recoger mis cosas. Cuando entre mi bolso estaba intacto, ninguno de mis lápices estaba roto y mi almuerzo estaba como nuevo. Realmente creí que me había imaginado todo y un gran sentimiento de felicidad y alivio me invadió. Volví a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

–Estoy seguro que fue alguno de tus amigos quien ordeno todo… o tal vez solo fue un mal sueño. –escuche la interrupción de Lory y asentí.

–Fue Sho-chan… - digo antes de darme cuenta del comentario de Lory-san. El ex presidente de LME suelta una suave e inaudible risa y yo suspiro. – no me di cuenta de que estuve hablando todo este rato… yo solo…

–Descuida Kyoko-chan, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez. Todos hemos hablado lo que pensamos… pero vamos, termina lo que empezaste y aclárame si era un sueño o alguno de tus amigos ordeno tus cosas.- pide Lory y sonrío fijando mis ojos en el hombre que estaba dedicando un par de palabras al cantante que lo inspiro a vivir la vida al máximo; siguiendo su sueño y peleando por lo que se desea en la vida. Shotaro escribía buenas canciones, tengo que reconocerlo.

–Esa vez, cuando estaban todas mis cosas desordenadas, no fue un sueño. Luego de ese día en el colegio, llegue a casa y ordene mis cosas para luego ir a trabajar en el ryokan. Termine de hacer mi trabajo y pude ir a dormir….- respiro hondo y sonrío. – esa noche me levante antes de la media noche porque necesitaba ir al baño, camine silenciosamente por los pasillos y antes de abrir la puerta para entrar al baño, escuche que la madre de Sho le llamaba la atención por el estado de sus lápices y muchas otras cosas más…

–Entonces… fue Shotaro quien cambio sus cosas por las tuyas.

–Fue un gesto muy amable, solo que su orgullo jamás se lo permitió divulgar. – digo y cierro los ojos antes de recordar la última gran acción de Shotaro. – mi último recuerdo es algo reciente. Desde que usted dejo la empresa, hace dos años y medio, todo cambio. Hace dos años que Ren y yo estamos saliendo y bueno, desde hace un par de meses que ya no nos conformamos solo con abrazos y paseos de la mano. Hace unas semanas me entere que estaba…- ¿puedo contarle esto a Lory-san?-

–Kyoko-chan, me estas asustando.- advierte el hombre y siento la leve presión que ejerce sobre mi hombro. - ¿voy a ser abuelo?- pregunta en un tono que me llama la atención, porque no se escucha ni feliz ni enojado; simplemente neutral… demasiado neutral para ser realidad.

Asiento y respiro hondo. –sí, va a ser abuelo Lory-san. Shotaro se entero el mismo día que yo, cuando nos encontramos una mañana fuera del canal tres. Esa mañana me descompuse y él se vio en la obligación de ayudarme. …Luego del numerito que me mande fuera del canal, Shotaro me pidió que por favor aceptara ir a un centro asistencial. Pues no era normal que una chica tan saludable y preocupada por la salud, como yo, se desmayara de la nada.- miro a Lory de reojo y puedo comprender que esta guardando la calma al igual que yo, por la situación en la que nos encontramos.

Somos dos observadores distantes de la pena que guardan los corazones de un millar de personas. –acepte, vi un medico y el especialista le informo a Shotaro de mi embarazo. El médico creyó que Shotaro era el padre y, a pesar de mi insistencia en que no era así, le dio las felicitaciones correspondientes a un padre primerizo. Bueno… creo que de ahí viene el dicho, ver para creer. Cuando le dijo de mi estado, Shotaro se colerizo y fue sacado a la fuerza del centro clínico. – digo y siento la mano de Lory acariciar mi brazo de arriba hacia abajo. –al principio estuvo colerizado, pero cuando salí en busca de él, lo encontré con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Me felicito y luego cada uno tomo su camino, olvidándonos y respetando aquel momento…

Lory sonrío y bajo la mirada. –sabes Kyoko-chan. Creo que ya es hora de irnos. Pronto acabara la ceremonia y sería mejor retirarnos ahora… evitaremos que el dolor del resto afecte el pequeño que crece dentro de ti.- dice y me besa la frente.

– me gustaría quedarme… estaré bien.- dijo y miro como la última persona dispuesta a dar un discurso, lo hace. – de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberle podido decir a Sho-chan lo que pensé hace unos días atrás. Yo quería que él fuera el padrino del bebe.-

Sí, yo desee que él fuera el padrino del niño que salvo antes de nacer. –ese día, si no hubiera sido por Shotaro, posiblemente hubiera perdido a mi pequeño luego de unas horas. El médico me dio a conocer el estado y bueno, ahora tengo que cuidarme al máximo para no comerte un error que sea fatal, tanto para el pequeño como para mí.- susurro y siento los brazos de Lory envolverme suave y paternalmente. Si no fuera por Lory san, yo jamás habría venido sola. Si no fuera por Lory, yo no me habría levantado de mi cama hasta lograr quitar aquel vacio que inunda mi corazón. –Gracias Lory-san…-susurro y sé que mi voz es un hilo apenas audible, pero, confió que el hombre que me rodea con sus brazos me escucho.

La música funeraria cambia y mis temblores van en aumento. Están bajando el cuerpo del bastardo que más quiero y no soy capaz de mirar aquella escena. Si mis lágrimas se dignaran a bajar por mis mejillas, miraría y seria parte de esta obra pintada con un triste oleo gris. Pero como no puedo mirar, prefiero esconder mi frio rostro entre los brazos del hombre que ha sido como mi padre. –Muchas gracias, Lory-san.- digo nuevamente dejando en evidencia el desgaste de mi voz.

Ha sido una semana realmente dura y desde que me entere del accidente protagonizado por Sho-chan, lo único que he hecho es mirar el blanco cielo de mi habitación. Sé que no estuvo bien, se que mantenerme distante no está bien, pero, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

–Dime Sho-chan, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? …¿Cómo me quito este remordimiento de encima?

–…estoy seguro que no le gustaría escucharte hablar así.-

–Lose, pero, el también me conocía. El sabe como soy y lo que siento. El conoce lo que no demuestro…

–El sabía que a pesar de odiarlo, lo amabas.- dice Lory cortando mis palabras, haciéndome asentir lentamente. Si, el sabia que a pesar de odiarlo, lo quiero tanto y más de lo que el imagino.

Ahora, no me arrepiento de nada y sé que estará en un lugar de donde podrá ayudar a todos sus seres queridos.

…pero aun así, no puedo dejar de temblar. Solo quiero llorar para darle un buen final. Un final digno del mejor cantante de Japón.


	2. Chapter 2

Dalia T. Argueta Garca, skarllet northman, mutemuia, ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!

quiero agradecer a todo aquel que leyó el primer capitulo y hoy va por el segundo. mi gran agradecimiento a ustedes.

disfruten el final de este two-shot.

* * *

 _"una semilla de luz y sabiduría en nuestros corazones." (felicidades por tu segundo aniversario, melón)_

* * *

 **El dia más especial**

Ha pasado un tiempo; ¿Uno o dos años?… dos años exactos desde el último día que estuve aquí, pisando estos verdes prados santos. Hoy es tu día, hoy es tu cumpleaños… hoy estoy aquí para verte nuevamente, para recordar tantas horas vividas en tu compañía, para recordar los bellos gestos que tuviste conmigo, para recordar las peleas que teníamos, y para conmemorar aquel cariño que ambos escondíamos dentro de las sombras del corazón.

Hoy estoy aquí por ti y para ti, Sho-chan…

…pero no estoy sola, sabes. Hoy he venido acompañada de una persona muy especial en mi vida y todo gracias a ti.

Seguramente estas con la boca abierta frente a nosotros, mirándonos con unos ojos enternecidos que solo recuerdo haberlos visto en mi infancia. O tal vez nos miras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sintiéndote superior y la piedra angular de mi vida ya que tú fuiste el creador de todo esto. Yo lo sé… sé que sea cual sea tu reacción en este momento; tu corazón no puede dejarse de ensanchar de alegría. Tu estas feliz y lo sé porque te conozco, Sho-chan.

–Oka-sama.- me llama mi pequeña princesa en miniatura. –¿Ati eta?- pregunta y asiento, tomándola entre mis brazos para sentarla entre mis piernas; entregándonos a la contemplación de tus memorias. – Me guta.- dice robándome una sonrisa. A mi pequeña Mei-chan le gustas porque tus fans se han encargado de adornarte con un sinfín de pétalos de colores, molinos de vientos y decoraciones florales. A ella le gustas tanto como a mí, Sho-chan.

La niña que tengo en mis brazos, Shotaro. Para tu sorpresa; Esta pequeña no es mi hija, es por este motivo que he venido a presentártela.

Sabes, a veces quiero llorar… pero cuando esas ganas me invaden, solo pienso en lo maravillosa que ha sido mi vida y en que no debo desperdiciar ni un segundo de la felicidad que el destino se encarga de surcar en mi camino. En esos momento, cierro los ojos y respiro; me concentro y recuerdo nuestros mejores momentos. Yo simplemente recuerdo nuestra infancia, cuando la envidia, rencor o enemistad aun no crecía en nuestros corazones. Éramos almas puras. Éramos niños e inocentes… al igual que la pequeña que me acompaña. Tu pequeña.

–Claro Mei-chan, aquí esta oto-san. …Tu oto-san.- digo acariciando su cabeza y reordenando su fino cabello rubio; tan rubio y bello como tu cabello. De seguro que no puedes creer el parecido que tiene contigo… es una niña muy preciosa.

Sho-chan, sé que no sabias nada de esto. Sé que es una sorpresa para ti, pero, ahora tienes que convertirte en la estrella que guié el camino de tu pequeña, pues ella te necesita. Hace dos años, cuando acepte las insistentes suplicas de Lory para volver a casa, una chica interrumpió nuestra sigilosa marcha y me pregunto si yo tenía algún parentesco contigo, si yo era tu familiar o conocía a tu familia. En ese momento pensé que solo era para entregar las condolencias y le señale el grupo de gente en donde debían estar tus padres. Acompañamos a la chica en la búsqueda de los abuelos de su hija, pero no los encontramos. Fue ahí cuando Lory me pidió que por favor dejáramos el lugar, ofreciéndonos a llevar a la joven. En el camino hasta el departamento de ella, nos contó su historia:

Ella estaba embarazada de ti, se habían vuelto amigos y tras una noche de bohemia, junto a un pasional amor consumado, en su cuerpo se había sentado una pequeña semillita de amor. Ella pensaba decírtelo apenas se le diera la oportunidad, pero ¿Quién iba a pensar que tu vida terrenal duraría tan poco?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, luego de unas semanas, contacte a la chica y empecé a conversar con ella. Su estado de salud y vida no era muy bueno. Sus padres no sabía de su embarazo y todo se veía realmente complicado. Lory se ofreció a ayudarla para impedir un posible aborto, le aconsejo entregar el bebe en adopción y ayudarla a buscar una buena familia. Yo, por mi lado, me encargue de ayudarla con los malestares de embarazo, compartir anécdotas de embarazada y convertirme en su amiga.

El tiempo pasó, los meses se nos vinieron encima y ya no éramos una pareja de jóvenes amigas, sino una pareja de embarazadas amigas. Era muy gracioso vernos juntas.

Cuando la madre de Mei dio a luz, sentí un pequeño impulso dentro de mi pecho y de inmediato le pedí a Lory ser yo la mujer que quedara con la responsabilidad legal de tu hija; yo me ofrecí a ser quien cuidara de ella. Firme los papeles y hoy en día, luego de dos años, la pequeña Mei es mi bebe.

Con la madre de tu pequeña somos grandes amigas, nos juntamos mínimo una vez al mes y Mei la quiere mucho. Siempre espera con ansias que llegue la fecha para ver a su tía regalona. Sinceramente me gustaría que en un futuro su madre tomara el valor de decir que si se siente lista para cuidar de la pequeña que ustedes trajeron al mundo… mientras tanto, yo cuidare de ella. Confía en mí, Sho-chan.

Confía en mí, como yo confié en la pequeña luz que trajiste a mi vida. Si no hubiera sido por Mei, seguramente mi corazón se hubiera sellado para siempre entregándose a las tinieblas de la vida.

Muchas gracias Shotaro. Muchas gracias por salvar mi alma… confía en mi y ahora solo se la estrella de Mei, de tu pequeña. Ilumina sus pasos y no la dejes caer en la desesperanza. Ella te adora y quería conocerte, es por eso que he decidido traerla.

Feliz cumpleaños hermano mío. Este día es el día más especial del calendario, porque es el día en que naciste y el día en que te convertiste en la estrella más valiosa para nosotras.

Brilla y no dejes de componer bellas sinfonías entre las estrellas, Sho-chan; ya que hoy, te has convertido en una semilla de sabiduría y luz en el corazón de tu niña.

Descansa en paz Fuwa.


	3. Chapter 3

**tu hija con un corazon de guitarra**

Valla, este lugar sí que ha cambiado desde la última vez que vine. Si mal no recuerdo, papa estaba en el block siete… ¿pero dónde está el block siete? Lo único que veo son senderos con los nombres de los doce apóstoles y uno que otro evangelista de la biblia. Las cuadras ya no tienen letras y números, e incluso el pasto esta más verde que hace doce años.

Realmente han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que vine: perdóname papa. Sé que debí haber venido antes, pero, mudarnos a estados unidos nos alejo de nuestra rutina anual: venir a verte en la fecha de tu aniversario.

Mama dice que lo entenderás y quiero creer en eso. Papa solo… perdona, no quiero llamarlo papa frente a ti, pero, los dos sabemos que él se ha ganado ese título. Te guste o no, Sho-oto-san, el también es mi padre… aunque tú eres mucho mas especial; tranquilo, no te cambiaría por nada del mundo. Solo tú, has podido ser quien guie mi camino… si no hubiera sido por ti, yo creo que no sería quien soy hoy en día.

Sabes Sho-oto-san, hoy compuse una nueva canción. Anteanoche no pude dormir por el viaje y me vi en la obligación de transformar mi corazón en una guitarra, para así poderte cantar todo lo que siento.

Me siento agradecida de la vida, de ti, de mama y de papa. Desde pequeña siempre supe la existencia tuya y la de papa, al igual que la existencia de dos madres en mi vida. La abuela Julie se encargo de mostrarme los beneficios de aquella singularidad familiar y sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía, aprendí lo afortunada que era mi vida.

Quiero que estés orgulloso de mí, por eso, más que hacerlo en tu nombre… lo he hecho por pasión: yo he escogido el camino de la música. Mi vida es cantar y entonar dulces melodías para consolar aquellas almas perdidas, pero también es componer alegres melodías para el despertar de los corazones. – mi última canción es para ti… mama dijo que te gustaría.- por eso dejare escrita la letra para ti, aquí en una hoja y lo pondré junto a tu placa. –bueno, yo realmente venia solo a dejarte la letra de la canción y asegurarme que tu placa se leyera aun.- digo deslizando mi mano sobre la placa de mármol. –mama pronto vendrá a recogerme y no podre estar mucho tiempo aquí, pero eso no significa que no esté junto a ti… tu siempre estarás en mi corazón. Gracias por darme la vida, Fuwa Shotaro.- susurro cruzando la correa de mi guitarra. – espero con alegría el día en que pueda estar junto a ti, aunque también espero vivir mucho tiempo más antes de que aquello ocurra… sabes, lo que realmente deseo: es encontrar el amor. Toda mi vida lo he intentado y por alguna extraña razón, siempre resulta ser solo una ilusión…- agrego antes de sonreír. Si Shotaro oto-san… yo se que tu eres el responsable de eso. Mama ya me lo advirtió y papa se encargo de confirmarlo. ¿Sabes que es lo más molestoso que puede hacer un padre para impedir que salga con un chico? Ser un hombre como tú, ser un padre omnipresente…. Que está en todos los lugares y lo sabe todo. Si dios escuchara mis plegarias, de seguro que ya te hubieran bajado al infierno por impedir la felicidad amorosa de tu hija… aunque, saber que te encargas uno por uno de mis pretendientes, me roba el sueño entre risa y risa.

Muchas gracias papa. –Nos vemos pronto, lo prometo Shotaro... prometo volver convertida en la mejor cantante de Asia, ser digna de portar tu apellido y el de mis padres. solo por verlos sonrreir, por hacerlos feliz... prometo volver hasta ti, oto-san.

* * *

 _gracias a todos por leer este fic, por llegar hasta aqui y sonrreir. muchas gracias por todo._


End file.
